Pale Sun, Dark Moon
by Flammenschwert
Summary: Along the way on it's quest to renew the world, the Rozen Cruez Orden picks up a few strange members... Contains OC's and some disturbing imagery!


Hello! Flammenschwert here to introduce my new Trinity Blood story! This revolves around the Rozen Cruez Orden cause I'm obsessed with our lovely uniformed bishie boys. XD *Ahem* Anyways... Please enjoy and do leave some comments telling me if I'm good or not! :D

Disclaimer: Me no own!!! If you think I did then I shall send Radu after you!!!

In this chapter: There is some disturbing imagery in this chapter as well as OC's (Joseph). So you have been warned!

* * *

_Joseph's POV:_

I shuddered in delight at what I had just done. I stood at the top of the grand staircase gazing down at my masterpiece. How lovely it was... My family... All of them painted red with their own blood, fear frozen on their pale faces. I had finally accomplished it... They were finally dead. No longer would they bother or irritate me. I smiled a wide grin at all of my siblings and my parents and was about to say something, however, Baybas came bursting through the front doors, obviously having heard the terrified screams of my family as I murdered them. Ah, well I hadn't planned on staying much longer. So with great speed I launched myself off the ground and through the stained-glass window that reached from floor to ceiling at the top of the grand staircase where I was standing. Landing swiftly and quietly in some bushes below I made a mad dash for the back wall that seperated the Wilder estate from the Fortuna estate. I hopped over the stone wall and started to make my way to the west wall of the yard. I almost made it but someone grabbed my wrist before I could hop over the wall. I turned to see who it was and was a little suprised at who I saw; Radu Barvon. He usually was with Ion or Süleyman... So I wondered what he was doing out here all on his own. I shook my head and pulled my wrist out of his hand and jumped onto the wall, glancing back for just a moment to look at Radu, who didn't say anything or try to stop me, before jumping down on the other side of the wall. Now that I had cleared the Fortuna estate all I had to do was cross the river that seperated the Methuselah and Terran areas of the Empire and I would be safe. Surprisingly I made it there without any problems...

* * *

_Radu's POV:_

It was a quiet night... I had decided to go outside for some fresh air while Mirka had tea with Ion. I wandered around the back portion of the yard kicking rocks around when suddenly screams came from over the wall. I jumped at the sudden perversion of the calm night air and ran over to the southern wall. I climbed up onto it and peered out into the mansion that occupied the Wilder estate... I couldn't believe what I saw... It was Joseph, the eldest son of the Wilder Family, with a silver blade in his hand. Curiously I leaned forward a little to get a better veiw of what he was doing and, thinking back on it, I wish I hadn't gotten so curious... I watched with wide eyes as Joseph pinned his youngest sister to the wall, as he raised the silver blade, as he stabbed her chest and tore it open... I felt sick but I kept watching... Kept watching as Joseph ripped his sisters heart out and crushed it in his hand. I couldn't believe what he was doing... At this point I felt too sick to keep watching so I lept from my perch on the wall back into the Fortuna yard. I took a shakey breath and started to head back to where Mirka and Ion were when I heard something behind me. I looked back as saw Joseph jumping over the wall and making his way to the west wall. Without really thinking I ran up behind him and grabbed his wrist. He jerked around to look at me and then shook his head and pulled away from me. I'm not sure why I grabbed onto him... But I didn't say anything, and neither did he, as I watched him jump over the west wall and disappear. I stood standing there for a good moment or two before turning and heading back the Fortuna mansion, trying to forget what I had just witnessed...

* * *

_Present Time:_

Joseph Wilder wandered through the halls of the Rozen Cruez Orden attempting to memorize the layout and, not paying attention to the person also walking down the hall, collided with said person.

"Ah forgive me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." Joseph apologized as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"It's fine..." Said the other person.

Joseph looked up into the face of the person he ran into and his blood ran cold and his eyes widened... "You..."

"Hm?" The other person looked at Joseph and shared his reaction.

"Barvon... Radu Barvon..." Joseph muttered to himself.

Radu stared at Joseph and, no longer being the small soft spoken boy of the Empire that he once was, had an air of constant rage about him, "What are you doing here?" he asked Joseph.

"I could ask you the same." Joseph replied.

Radu was about to say something but a voice from a room just up ahead from where he stood called him. He glared at the room and shoved past Joseph, "Watch where you're going next time four eyes." Was all Radu said before entering the room from which he was summoned to.

Joseph 'hmphed' and walked away as though nothing had happened, but in the back of his mind he felt somehow afraid... Of what he couldn't say...

* * *

And there ya go! I hope you enjoyed this piece of crap! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!!!

Some end notes to help clear things up:

1) The OC's name is Joseph Micheal Wilder.

2) In the beginning Joseph is roughly 150 years old and Radu is about 12 (unawakened)

3) Joseph is part of the Orden and actually is of a lower rank than Radu

4) In the final section Joseph is roughly around 156 and Radu is 18 (Awakened)

And again... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
